1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure of a door-handle for a refrigerator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Refrigerators are household appliances, in which foodstuffs may be stored such that they are refrigerated or frozen depending on the condition or type thereof. For this end, an inner space of the refrigerator is divided into a refrigerating chamber and a freezing chamber.
Further, the inner space which is divided into the freezing chamber and the refrigerating chamber is respectively closed by a freezing chamber door and a refrigerating chamber door, and the freezing chamber door and the refrigerating chamber door are opened/closed by the rotating or sliding operation depending on the type of refrigerator.
Meanwhile, a door-handle is mounted on the freezing chamber door and the refrigerating chamber door in order to make these operations easier for an user.
Particularly, the door-handle is operated as the user exerts force in a direction while holding the door-handle. Here, in case the door-handle is not maintained to be fixedly coupled to the door, the door-handle fluctuates in the direction of external force. Accordingly, since the force pulled by the user to open the door is distributed in many directions, an operation feeling is deteriorated as well as inconvenience of opening the door is suffered.
Also, in case the connection between the door and the door-handle is not solid, the fluctuation occurs in the door-handle when the user operates it, and therefore it is apprehended that the door-handle and the door will be damaged as the number of opening the door is increased and the displacement of the fluctuation is increased.